1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to database systems, and more particularly, to a technique of specifying a database operation via a graphical user interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A database is an organized collection of data that can be readily searched, sorted and updated. The database is often logically arranged as tables identified by table names, with columns identified by column names. Access to the database is typically managed by a software interface known as a database management system (DBMS). A processor requiring access to the database issues a command to the DBMS. In accordance with the command, the DBMS modifies the database or returns a result to the processor.
Structured query language (SQL) is a standard protocol for accessing databases. SQL can be used to formulate a database interface statement for subsequently executing a database transaction. SQL includes features that allow users to query, update, insert data into, and delete data from, a database. Commands to a DBMS are made in the form of an SQL transaction.
Many users that require access to information from a database are not familiar with SQL. Some commercial software applications, for example most spreadsheet packages, include mechanisms to retrieve data from a data source. However, these mechanisms are typically static in nature, as they require formulation of fixed queries, placement of data in fixed spreadsheet locations and fixed formatting of data. Even then, complex database queries usually require a user to formulate the query in a pseudo-programming instruction, or through an alteration of software code.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method that allows a user of a computer system to specify a data import-or export operation without requiring the user""s knowledge of, or manipulation of, a query language or software code.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a method in which the user specifies the request via a graphical user interface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method that allows the user to revise the requested operation.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a computer-implemented method for specifying an operation via a graphical interface, comprising the steps of examining an image to distinguish a first bordered region within the image, examining the image to distinguish a second bordered region within the image, and determining a functional attribute of the second bordered region based on a position of the second bordered region relative to the first bordered region.